User blog:King Cartman/Ability Sandbox
Haōshoku (覇王 Conquering King) Sakai (素懐, lit. A Cherished Hope) Undeinosa (雲泥の差, A world of difference) Ichiru (一縷, a ray of hope) Kaichōon (海潮音, sound of the tide) Kunshihyōhensu (寄らず, Lit A wise man changes his mind, a fool never) Getsurui (月涙, lit. Tears of the Moon) God's Purge (神戮 Shinriku) The Person Superior to God" (神上 Kamijou) (狐炎龍 Koenryū?, lit. "Fox Flame Dragon") (狐葉楔 Koyousetsu?, lit. "Fox Leaf Arrowheads") (浄炎狐舞 Jouenkobu?, lit. "Purifying Flame Fox Dance") Kohenkyo (狐変虚? lit. "Fox Switch Deception"): 01 (captain-commander 1, 2, 3, 4) (Jaken 1, 2, 3) ( Chūemon Mushanokōji (忠右衛門 武者小路) 1) ( 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) ( 1) (demon dog 1 2) ( dragon 1) ( Yuè http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/351/9/1/nali_harribel_by_arrancarfighter-d4je90q.png) (Unknown 1 2) (kidou spell 1) Sorei Sorei (祖霊; Lit. "Collective of Ancestral Spirits Which Have Lost Their Individualities") =Powers & Abilities Ideas= Kannagara Kannagara (惟神; Literally meaning "As Was Done in the Age of the Gods") is the name of Senji's Zanpakutō. It is quite unique as its sheath and hilt are made out of stone. In its sealed state it takes the appearance of a katana that is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō. The non-cutting edge of the sword and sheath are made out of white stone with various rune-like lines running along it. The guard is circular in shape and is a purplish grey in color. The hilt is same color as the guard and has white hilt wrapping that also has various rune-like lines running along it just like the sheath. Senji used his skill in the art of Kidō place a special Kidō seal on his Zanpakutō's sheath completely dissolves into spiritual particles when he draws his sword. During a near death experience it had shown the ability to summon special Jigokuchō that have a green outline on their lower wings instead of the "standard" and have what seems to be untraceable reishi signature. The special thing about these Jigokuchō is that at the command of Senji, they can teleport anything they touch to what seems to be any desired location, completely masking the teleporter(s) reiatsu during the teleportation. This ability has been shown once and it is unknown if Senji can summon them again. :Shikai Special Ability: Originally thought be a melee type until Senji himself revealed that it actually doesn't have a set type but the Central 46 placed into the Kidō-type category so they could easily categorize in their Zanpakutō data banks. Kannagara's Shikai grants Senji one of the most unique abilities in the series. It grants Senji the ability to directly tap into his and anyone else's continuous flow by doing this he can see his opponent's past lives and their own past, once doing this he can also see his opponent's Karma and if his opponent is evil his capable of reverting their karma to point in time where it was once good in their life. By seeing their karma Senji also gain some insight of that person's future to a currently unknown extent by judging them on their past actions and the current state of their karma. The most prominent ability shown by Kannagara is the ability to allow Senji to use his own continuous flow converse with his past lives while in Jinzen and learn from their experiences, and use their Zanpakutō abilities as his own by reversing his flow to that past life while maintaining his own through a unknown very complex method that he had to learn from his Zanpakutō spirit during the subjugation process. Mūkeinareai Mūkeinareai (無形なれ合い, Literally meaning "Spiritual Liaison") Jìnhéshù In flashback it is evident that since a young age Hēi has had a natural and innate affinity for the Sǐwáng art of combat known as Jìnhéshù (合能術, Chinese for "Way of Unifying Energy"), a skill that "breathes life" into ones spiritual energy and gives it an "orientation" depending on the emotional nature of the user's heart. Just like the Shinigami's Kidō, Jìnhéshù is the use of spiritual energy by crafting it into a physical form with the addition of martial art movements when executing intended technique. Jìnhéshù uses not just spiritual energy but also martial arts as a medium because it is believed that martial arts is a physical mirror of one's soul and is necessary to be invoked in order to successfully use an Jìnhéshù technique. The method of martial art used is what results in the four basic forms of Jìnhéshù. At its most basic form, the forms of Jìnhéshù are split among the four classical elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. The corresponding emotional nature invokes a particular element and allows the user to implement techniques that use that element. For those who reflect water, they are able to manipulate surrounding liquid; even in places where it wouldn't be found, such as one's sweat. For earth, it allows them to manipulate the ground beneath them into various shapes. For air, it allows them to direct the flow of wind. However, for fire, it allows the user to draw heat from a source, such as the sun, and essentially craft their spiritual energy into intense flames. Upon mastering all four elements one also learns a technique named Yíshù (移數, Chinese for "Shift") that involves the user realizing that separation is just an illusion and that everything is connected in some way. This allows them to turn one element into another. with Xī Shī]] List of Techniques Muramasa (村正; Literally meaning "Village-Just"): is the name of Mūshin's Zanpakutō that was awakened inside him when he was exposed to the Hōgyoku created Sai Gonso answered and materialize his desire to become more powerful. In its sealed state it takes the appearance of a standard katana with a dark grey sheath, dark purple hilt-wrapping and a black guard in a shape similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Mūshin has the same Zanpakutō as Kōga Kuchiki. *'Shikai': Released by the command; "Whisper" (囁け, sasayake), the blade of Muramasa starts to resonates and shines with Mūshin's purple spiritual pressure causing it to release spiritual energy that engulfs a considerable radius and successfully affecting any and all targets within it. :Shikai Special Abilities: Muramasa's Shikai gives Mūshin the ability to break into the inner world of targets and bend them to his will. This is done by removing the energy stability between the Shinigami and Zanpakutō, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Mūshin to forcibly release the Zanpakutō spirit's negative emotions. This ability causes the Zanpakutō's to take control of the wielders sword arm causing him/her to unwillingly attack themselves or their comrades. This power works similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target. The only way to combat against Muramasa's shikai ability is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing ones "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible reiatsu and concentration. By drawing upon and warping the Zanpakutō spirit's true instincts to the point of strongly desiring to satisfy it regardless of what may happen, Mūshin can remove the spiritual bonds between spiritual being and Zanpakutō spirits. The manifested spirit is typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. A Shinigami with a strong enough will can still access Shikai but not Bankai as it requires the Zanpakutō spirit to submit to the Shinigami's will. So far the only way shown to snap them out of this desire is to defeat them in a battle. However, they will only return to their wielder if it is them who defeats them. If another person defeats them they will revert back to sword form and their blade will break in two. Mūshin has shown to use this ability on a Arrancar's Zanpakutō causing it to lose control of its Hollow powers and being unable to use their Resurrección as it is the essence of an Arrancar's offensive hollow abilities. :*'Yūkōjōchū Muramasa' (有鉤条虫村正; Literally meaning "Hooked Tapeworm Village-Just"): upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Mūshin can summon Muramasa's true form into the real world. himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Mūshin's command. :*'Zanpakutō Manifestation': Muramasa generates a burst of energy that affects the Zanpakutō of all in the vicinity. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. This is done by removing the energy stability between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Muramasa to forcibly release the Zanpakutō spirit's negative emotions. Nakazora Muramasa (中空村正; Literally meaning "Hollowed Village-Just"): Is the name of Mūshin's secondary Shikai release state that he is capable of accessing by saying the release command; "To become Hollow" (刳れる; egureru). While in this state Mūshin wears a cloak similar to that of Muramasa's spirit, a long black cloak with a collar of covered with thick black fur, featuring a black ascot fastened by a violet-colored brooch. The cloak itself is a physical manifestation of Mūshin's spiritual power and acts like a Arrancar's Hierro. Mūshin states that the pass wielders of Muramasa didn't posses this release state because the spirit of Muramasa didn't absorb Hollows. While in this state it has been noted that Mūshin's spiritual power becomes much more similar to a Arrancar's. :Shikai Special Abilities: Unlike the first Shikai form that uses illusions to deceive Mūshin's opponents, this state allows Mūshin to access both Hollow and Arrancar exclusive abilities by using the spiritual power from the Hollows absorbed and combining it with his own. Besides a power augmentation this Shikai also use the cloak that was summoned with its release command and makes it act like a Arrancar's Hierro and protect Mūshin from harm. :*'Hollow Absorbtion': To replenish or to increase the power of this Shikai state, Mūshin has to rely on absorbing Hollows in order to maintain the Arrancar like powers. For every Hollow he absorbs his strength is either increased restored for a proportionate amount of time equal to that Hollow's power. At anytime, Mūshin is able to summon forth any of the Hollows to attack his target. :*'Cero': As he is now given Hollow abilities in this form, Mūshin is capable of preforming the signature Hollow and Arrancar technique known as Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"). Mūshin has shown to charge and fire his Cero relatively fast and is dark violet in color instead of the common red. Unlike most users of Cero Mūshin's Cero has shown to katana-like tip giving it a piercing effect and it summons a design similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. He is capable of blasting a huge hole in the Sekkiseki walls of Seireitei and create a immensely large crater in the desert plains of Hueco Mundo with a aerial blast during a mere training session. Mūshin has shown to release a Cero at the instant of a slash to create a Getsuga Tenshō-like blast. :*'Sonído': While in this form, Mūshin forgoes the use of Shunpo and starts to use the Hollow exlusive Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"). Rather than the swishing or sometimes silent Flash Step of the Shinigami, Sonído makes a booming or static sound. He has shown to have such incredible speed that he is repeatedly shown to easily outmaneuver and even surpass speeds of opponents such as Kōtō Tennō and force them to go the defensive. He was able to sneak into the very heavily guarded Kuchiki manor in clear daylight to talk the Head of the Kuchiki family who has replaced them. Bankai: Hatsugen Muramasa (発現村正; Lit. "Manifestation of Village-Just)": To Be Releaved Category:Blog posts